


Not My Fantasy

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, College AU, I back for now???, M/M, Rough Sex, Sub!Rick, top!morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Here it is folks. You been asking for it forever. Who knows how much of it will be done but here goes! C137cest college AU round tres!Edit: I writed the whole thing! Be proud of me????





	1. Chapter 1

Morty nearly held his breath as Mr. Sanchez's penetrating gaze fell on him for a split second, reminding him yet again that this lecture was was aimed at him and no one else. The other listeners fell away for the man. His only focus was Morty.  
It was all for him. The tantalizing glimpses into space were specifically for his ears. It made the boy's his heart skip a beat as it always did. Though it was veiled in indifference, the professor was speaking directly to him.  
The topic of discussion was requested by text. As it was every morning before class. Rick let Morty pick every time and god did it turn the kid on to know that he had the power to choose what would be the subject of each lecture. To be the one to choose the decadent topic of the day. It was like his own private tutoring session. If only there weren't so many pesky onlookers.

But despite that, Morty Smith had never set as much as a scrap of paper pretending to be homework upon Mr. Sanchez’s desk and yet incredibly, he was still enrolled in the class.  
And this fact coupled with the sidelong glances from the famed professor to such a mediocre sophomore did not go unnoticed by an observant few. The teacher's influence and intimidation preceded him however and it was preventing his undoing despite growing frustration from these covetous few.  
Who was this fucking Smith kid? He didn't know shit. They kept their mouths shut though. They weren't quite fed up. Not now, not yet.  
And no one noticed, but the professor was beginning to slip ever so slightly. A small imperceptible amount. But it was slipping nonetheless. He was becoming just a bit more careless.

It was another Thursday afternoon and as much as he'd love for Rick to visit him, Morty knew it was just impossible as it would arouse far too much suspicion. No, he would have to continue to visit his idol in his own home. It was a home he loved. A home that felt more to him like his own then his dorm, relishing the idea of falling asleep on the worn old bed. But he would be lying if he said he didn't want to switch up every now and again.  
Because being in a gay relationship with a scholarly rockstar came with its disadvantages. There were no such thing as dates for the two. Not outside the teacher's home anyway. Romantic candle-lit dinners were a startling specialty of Rick's. But it's hard to call things a specialty when you're good at almost everything.  
And they could go on trips perhaps but that would have to wait for the school year to end. Even Morty's visits had to be planned now so as not to arouse suspicion. 

All these problems could wait for now, however. Because Morty was currently preoccupied with that not so innocent grin that leered out at him from within the threshold of the surprisingly small home of that same professor.

Though it may not have been innocent, the smile was genuine, almost one of relief. Relief from what, he didn't know.

“There you are, gorgeous.”

That captivating voice was music to Morty's ears. A voice that rooted him to the spot, sent shivers down his spine and left him ever surprised he was even able to move after hearing it.

Rick guided him into the house with a gentle but dominant hand and the kid gave him a simpering smile that he couldn't help.

“So what did you think of today's class?”  
Rick smirked to himself, already knowing the answer and eager to hear Morty praise him.

Morty was staring at him unabashedly.  
“You already know what I'm gonna say, so what's the point?”  
There was laughter in his voice.

The old man felt a little disappointed and his eyes hardened imperceptibly.  
“Cmooon there must be something. Nothing arooused your interest in particular?”  
Rick's voice was soft and probing.

For some reason today's lecture had Morty feeling particularly squirmy and now as he was faced with his object of affection, he was in a rare mood and looking at him in that hazy way that let Rick know he was about to be jumped.

The teacher didn't fail to notice this and felt his heart beat a little faster. So being Rick, he obviously had to push Morty's buttons and press him to his breaking point, wanting to see the exact moment where he could tell the boy couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Rick shook his head.  
“There has to be something. Maybe the part about the near nonexistence of particle physics in the presence of undetectable gamma rays? Or maybe it was the part where I was talking about different ways in which planets collide and depending on the matter they consist of results in a collapse or explosion?”  
He waved his hand dismissively as if it was all child's play, beginner shit.

Morty had a glazed look in his eye and stared at his lips as he spoke and it only made the teacher grin, feeling like he had Morty as a puppet on a string. He kept pushing.

The older man's voice got a bit quieter and he moved close to him, parting his lips alluringly.  
“Ohhh must be that out of everyone in that room..”  
His voice dropped lower.  
“That I do it allll for you. The part where you know that I weave complex equations into easily digestible little bits for you to devour. You just love that taste don't you?”  
Rick reached up to brush his thumb over Morty's bottom lip. His voice was gravely now.  
“How about the part where it makes me hard to know how much you get off on hearing me pull the stars down for y- Mm!”

He was effectively silenced for once by Morty's mouth as it clamped over his and he smiled into those lips like a cheshire cat, like he'd won the little game that only he was truly playing. He let out a grunt of surprise though as he was practically slammed against the wall and pressed into it, the boy's hips immediately leaning into his own, leaving him breathless as his arousal spiked and he broke away from the brief kiss.  
He'd pushed too far and momentarily lost control but he wasn't having that.  
“Holy shit. Take it easy! I'm not as young as I used to be!”

And just like that he was quickly let free as Morty backed up, his eyes filled with concern and then replaced by irritation when Sanchez couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

“Cmon you really believe that?”

Morty blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed at times like these about the sway Rick had over him. About being tricked and manipulated. Rick was no spring chicken and it hurt to know that despite his much younger age, he was weak compared to the old man.  
“Well I don't wanna hurt you!”  
He bluffed. He honestly knew he never could. The old man was a masochist and deviant. He knew how dumb he had been to think otherwise even for a split second.

Rick only laughed harder and obviously took him seriously.

“Kid I've fucked and been fucked by way more dangerous shit then you.”  
As soon as the words came out of his mouth he regretted them. He had pushed a bit too far and knew he was accidentally splintering the kid's fragile ego.

Morty's face fell slightly, he felt full on humiliated at these words.  
“I can be dangerous..”  
His voice cracked pitifully.

Rick chose his next words carefully and spoke slowly putting emphasis into what he said.  
“But I'm not looking for that anymore.. I don't need it.”

Morty studied Rick with a mix of slight arousal and pain in his eyes. He wasn't 100% positive that was completely true. He never knew the things the old professor did in his spare time and it was obvious he wasn't done with doing 'field research'. God knows what he got up to out there in the cosmos and knowing Rick, he could do so much better then a pathetic, skinny teenager like himself. He knew that and suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

There was still so much he didn't know about Rick. Their relationship, though deeply emotional, was mainly physical. There wasn't a whole lot of talking going on during his visits. At least not about personal things.

At least Rick would never talk about himself anyhow. And it was slowly dawning on Morty that he never spoke of himself either. But that could wait. There were more carnal matters to attend to first.

Rick saw the kid walling himself off in self-loathing and decided to put a stop to that shit by derailing him with just a touch of honey.

“Stop looking like that, baby. Let's make you feel all better, huh?”

Morty looked up, blinking out of his reverie.

The old man took Morty by the hand, his eyes drawing the boy in just as intended as he led him to his slightly musty bedroom which smelled of old, much loved pages, cologne, and faintly of alcohol. It was stuffy but not in an unwelcome way.

Morty stood near the bed, a bit unsure of himself as Rick turned to him, unbuttoning his vest. He gestured for him to sit and Morty mechanically did as he was bidden.

“Let's have a little pop quiz, Smith. Don't worry it's oral and it's more of an examination really. A question and answer type thing.”  
He continued to undress slowly, slipping out of his long-sleeved shirt, exposing his lean, surprisingly young-looking physique. His adventurous lifestyle had kept him fit, cords of muscle bulged slightly as he moved. He was in great shape, especially for his age.  
Compared to Morty he was an Adonis. Morty was skinny but he wasn't exactly fit. He had enough stamina and strength for 'strenuous activities' sure but not like Rick. Rick was handsome, simply put.  
The dichotomy caused Morty to crave him. He loved seeing his body. It was an added bonus to all the things Rick brought to the table.

He caught Morty's intent stare and smirked at him, winking. It caused a physical reaction in Morty who felt his cock twitch in his jeans. His hands, which were on his knees, tensed.

“So..”  
After he slid his belt off with a satisfying hiss of leather against fabric, he unzipped himself and let his khakis simply fall around his ankles. It left him just in his underwear.  
“If you had free reign to do anything you wanted to me, anything at all, what would it be? All o' this. You could do whatever you want.”  
He gestured to himself, half hard-on and all.

Morty's eyes widened as thoughts raced through his head. He'd never had this particular fantasy before. Never thought the enigmatic and demanding teacher would ever offer himself up in such a way and so he blanked on the question. He began to sweat. It really did feel like a test. He was a remarkably good test taker but this one stumped him.  
“I-i.. I would.. I want.. I don't...”

Rick raised his brow, appraising his stuttering student. The burning desire was clear from his point of view but the kid had no idea what to do with it when offered with such a smorgasbord of choices. He'd short circuited him. It wasn't a hard thing to do.

So he approached him, crawling over him with his long, sinuous body. His mouth was a hairsbreadth away from Morty's. The boy gulped audibly, his lips parting from want. The look in his eyes showed that he felt cornered and the feeling only made him harder. He wanted to be devoured by this man who'd taken over his very existence with his explosive and unforgiving personality.  
He needed it.

“M-mister Sanchez, I-”  
His fright caused him to automatically switch back to a more formal way of addressing him. He was his senior and teacher after all. Well technically.

“I'm gonna make this real easy on you, Smith.”  
He licked his lips before continuing. His eyes boring into Morty's, who's breath was shallow and fast now.  
“I want you to ffuck me. I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to fuck me like one of those dumb whores you watch on your laptop when I'm not around to get you off. I want you to treat me juuust like that.”

Morty felt like his heart might burst, his pulse quickening even more, if it were possible. The room felt very hot and his clothes felt confining.  
Yet what his idol was asking was an impossibility. He'd never 'fucked' anyone outside of his fantasies. And as for Rick... As if he was going to fuck this god among men in any way shape or form. Especially like that. As if he was going to use him like that. It was inconceivable. So he simply blurted out:  
“I-i can't do that!”

Rick chuckled wetly, expecting such a reply. The fact of the matter was though, that Morty was ready for this and he'd been waiting a while for it. The truth was that he ached to be fucked and used. He wanted it so much. He was obviously depraved but he'd shown Morty merely a fraction of the depth into which that depravity went. And he needed this. He needed to be fucked and he knew his protege could give him what he desired.

“Ahhh nonsense. You let yourself get so caught up in your idea of me. You have this idea in your head that I'm some sort of god. I've got some sort of divinity.”  
He sighed and shook his head.  
“You couldn't be more wrong.”  
His voice was silky and soft, caressing and enveloping the boy with it, making him relax.  
He was in his ear now though, and his tone began to grow harder.  
“I'm just a man, Morty. A man with needs.”  
Morty let out a whimper of longing at this.  
“Everyone needs to get fucked every now and then, babe. It's just a fact of life. But I'm not everyone and neither are you. I have exceptional needs. I need more then just a good fucking. I want you to tear me apart, do you understand?”  
He leaned back a bit, looking into his face meaningfully.  
“Nod if you understand what I'm saying.”

Morty nodded stiffly and quickly, his pupils contracted as he stared at him. Sweat stood out all along his body and he felt like he had to get out of his clothes. He felt smothered by them and by Rick.

Rick shifted his gaze to his lips.  
“Look Smith, I'm gonna be frank with you and I'm going to tell you what's about to happen. You're about to fuck me. You're about to fuck me like you've never even thought you could fuck someone before. You've never even fantasized about what you're going to do to me right now. You're gonna abuse me and use me up and throw me away like a goddamned tissue.”  
Morty let out a moan.

Rick's voice was overwhelming him. The things he was saying made him feel like he might cum in his pants right now. He felt heady and dizzy with lust and he could distinctly feel something heated and primal clawing its way to the surface of his psyche. Something was awakening within him. So that Rick's words were inspiring him to want to do the things he was asking of him. If not only to please him but to please himself.

The old man tilted Morty's chin up roughly forcing his unfocused gaze on him again, his eyes were hard and commanding.  
“You're gonna do that for me, Smith and you're gonna do it right now. Is that understood.

“Mhm.. Y-yes I.. I can do that, sir.”  
Morty looked frightened. His heart hammering in his chest as he panted.

Rick's steely glare observed him for a moment appreciating the eagerness in Morty's features before he snapped his fingers.  
“Good. Now get your damn clothes off and be quick about it.”

But hardly letting up, he still hovered over him, simply watching him, willing him to comply with his stare alone.  
Morty began to instantly shed his clothing with slippery, fumbling fingers and after a moment Rick began to help him, pulling his shirt up over his head to expose his flushed, damp skin.  
He slipped from the rest of his garments quickly and reversed their positions without skipping a beat.

Rick abruptly found himself on his knees with his head forced into the bed with a rough hand, he hummed and moaned, feeling himself get instantly harder. His underwear was ripped down quickly and he distinctly heard Morty spit into his hand. A shaky grip hastily pulled one of his asscheeks aside and something delightfully hot pressed roughly to his tight hole. He chuckled indulgently, sparks running from the places Morty's hands made contact with him.

He was pushed hard into the bed as Morty slammed into him. Searing pain shooting up through his lower abdomen as he filled him in one thrust.  
Morty grunted loudly as he did this and Rick cried out in mingled pain and pleasure, both sensations intense and sharp, making his head hurt from the sudden force of them.

A sudden, punishing slap to his ass made him squeal in delight, his eyes rolling back slightly.  
“You're gonna fucking take my cock, old man.”  
Morty's voice, usually high and cracking was suddenly a deep growl.  
Rick's head was wrenched back cruelly with a strong hand gripping his hair by the root.  
“You hear that you old fucker? I'm gonna make you scream you piece of shit.”

The professor let out a loud moan, his eyes closed, brow high and crinkled in pleasure, his mouth agape as he gasped.  
Then his face was slapped and he yelped as pain etched it's way across his cheek.  
His head was forced into the mattress again as Morty began to pummel his ass, making the bed creak loudly, the headboard banging against the wall loudly with the intensity of his ministrations.

Rick keened and squirmed, his fingers clenching and unclenching feebly at the sheets. He mumbled delirious swears and praises in the same breath as he was rent.  
“Holy... Holy fuck... Mortyshitfuck...ohh.. justlikethat... nice'n... nnngh..”

Morty angled his hips and without warning Rick felt like he'd been shot. A violent shiver ran through him, leaving him trembling as Morty slammed into his prostate, making him cry out. The effect was instant. Rick grunted and squealed as he splattered the bed with a copious amount of cum, grunting and whimpering Morty's name over and over like a prayer as he spent himself.

In quick succession, Morty leaned over him and hugged him close as he felt him empty himself hotly, whimpering Rick's name as he shuddered. Morty was nuzzling his sweaty locks close to his ear and Rick whimpered himself in answer to each of Morty's as he felt him spill into him.

His whole body ached and stung and he was left panting with his student as he stared at the wall a bit vacantly.  
“Holy.... Fuck.. That was- Nngh!”

He was cut off by a punch into his already aching prostate. Morty wasn't stopping. With each thrust, Rick cried out and whimpered until he was left sobbing in pain and pleasure, not sure which was stronger anymore. Something searing and white hot jetted within him once more and he came again fiercely perhaps even harder then the first time, squealing and crying, his jaw clenched so tightly he thought he could hear his teeth cracking. He wasn't even aware of the noises Morty was making along with him.  
His head was torn back roughly and he felt hot, moist, panting breath on his neck.  
“How's that 'professor'?..”  
The voice was rumbling and unkind as Morty bit into the honorific patronizingly.

Rick let out another drooling moan.  
His head was let go of unceremoniously to flop back limply on the bed. He moaned again pitifully in bliss, unable to make a complete thought despite his unparalleled cognitive abilities. 

They both panted in the silence for a long time, catching their breath, Rick still twitching and tensing every now and then.  
After a bit Morty pulled out of him and collapsed next to him. Ricks legs gave way without Morty's hands to hold them and he lay trembling and twitching on the damp sheet in a puddle of his own sweat and cum. His asshole throbbed and oozed with seed presumably mixed with blood.  
His eyes were unfocused as he stared at the wall once more.  
It took a few seconds before he realized his back was being caressed and rubbed with care.  
“Are you okay, Rick?”  
It was a valid question. A question that hadn't been valid a good 25 minutes ago but one that was very appropriate at this moment.

“I am now..”  
He mumbled back thickly.


	2. Gentle Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

Rick awoke with a start, snorting slightly and gasping. And then the pain hit him like a train. His body tensed up immediately and he laid there, still having to pee until he slowly stood with a groan. He mumbled something about 'getting too old' as he shuffled to the bathroom. After a long, satisfying piss, he climbed clumsily into the shower and cleaned himself up, bracing himself against the wall for the sake of his still somewhat shaky legs.  
He got out and dried off slowly, still groggy. After that he stood in front of the full length mirror, because of course Rick had a full length mirror. He turned this way and that. Admiring the red scratches and deep purple-blue marks that adorned his hips and sides. And though he couldn't see it, he knew his ass was red from getting spanked. It still stung pleasantly.  
Even after everything, he became slightly aroused at the thought of what had occurred. Actually, more then slightly. Rick had a mean libido.

But his current desires were more mundane and gentle. He turned to the door of the bathroom to see Morty standing there, blinking owlishly in the harsh florescent light. In the cradle of his hips were thick purple and red bruises and upon seeing them, Rick's body reacted for him.

Morty blinked again as he noticed Ricks cock suffuse with blood. All he could do was raise his eyebrows high.  
“Jeez Rick... Even after all that?”

Rick blushed. He actually blushed. A harsh retort came to mind but he bit it back. No, Morty had far too delicate sensibilities for that. So he came up with a much more eloquent one.  
“Wanna help me out here or are you gonna just pants me?”

His eyes went wide and Rick could never get enough of that 'kid on christmas morning' look he'd get every time he eluded to having sex with him.

Rick took the few steps between them smoothly and cupped Morty's face in his hands, fitting his mouth neatly over the younger man's and humming into his lips.

Morty melted and wrapped his arms around him and he guided them back to the bed.

They briefly broke apart as they sat back down on it with a pleasant creak and Morty let Rick roughly push him back against the headboard, his large, sure hand splayed across the teenager's thin chest as he ravaged him.

After another few seconds he had Morty gasping softly and squirming his cock unwillingly hard again. It hurt. He was sore as hell and he hissed as Rick's hand strayed to it. He felt the old man pause before he delicately grazed his palm up the underside and thumbed the sensitive spot beneath the head making him shudder and sigh.  
“Rick...”

Rick kissed him again passionately but it was more of a simmering passion then one like the fervor of their earlier tryst. He let out a little lust filled groan as a warm hand enveloped him, stroking slowly an purposefully.  
“Shhit..”  
He leaned in closer scooting in and nuzzling his hips into Morty's until he was in his lap, this wasn't what he really wanted but he was just too sore for anything else and he had the sense that the boy was of the same inclination. This would have to do.

The teacher scooted in and nestled his cock against his protege's, earning a sigh from the latter. With a refined touch, he cradled them together and gave a few gentle tugs. Morty gasped, obviously very sensitive after what had happened earlier. Rick chuckled and smiled indulgently. He took Morty's hand in his free one and fitted it over the one that was pleasuring them, earning him another soft gasp followed by a sigh. Such a simple gesture but one that conveyed so much intimacy and trust that it made Morty feel slightly dizzy.

Morty squeezed his hand meaningfully as Rick stroked them slowly. His hand pressed to the headboard for stability and he spread his clammy fingers wide across the dark wood.

Rick kissed him again deeply as they both panted and huffed heavily in the dark, Rick's skilled fingers making them both shiver.  
He gave them an experimental squeeze and Morty lifted his hips slightly, groaning into his lips. Rick broke the kiss and sighed across his cheek. He then dipped his head to rest his forehead against his shoulder. Morty leaned his head back against the headboard and let out a cropped whimper.

Both of them lost themselves as Rick slowly worked them closer to climax. He rubbed his cheek against his neck lovingly and for reasons he didn't quite understand, Morty felt like he might cry.

Only their panting and hushed noises filled the quiet, those same noises growing ever more needy with each passing second.

Morty was squirming again and Rick could tell he was close but he kept the pace agonizingly slow. Even now he was still a terrible tease. Morty gave a particularly hard squirm and Rick let out a deep sigh, mumbling, his voice a few octaves too high.  
“You gonna cum for me, babe?”

The boy nodded vigorously, his hand squeezing and relaxing in irregular intervals around Rick's larger, stronger one. 

“Gonna get it all over us?”  
Rick cooed.

“Uh huh.”  
Came the breathless, enthusiastic reply. Morty's hips were moving now in time with Rick's tugs and squeezes.

Rick rutted his hips lightly against the teenager's, moving in time with him.  
“You feel how close I am, baby?...”  
He was just as breathless now.

Morty could only manage a strained whine in reply.

After another few seconds Morty whimpered loudly and convulsed, his hips twitching up hard as he made a puddle all over them. After another second Rick groaned, soaking Morty, angling his cock so that it came on Morty's making him squeal softly in pleasure and forcing another few drops of cum from him.  
“Thaat's it.. nn... There's my good little teacher's pet.”

Morty swallowed hard and whined.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I want to write a second chapter for afterglow and cuddling and some plot stuff.


End file.
